The present invention relates to a cover of an electronic device and more particularly to an electronic device having a removable cover which is closed onto the housing of electronic device while in a carrying state for protecting a display on the housing and preserving the electronic device""s appearance, and is permitted to be opened and removed from the housing for revealing the display without interfering the use.
Since the invention of personal computer (PC) there are increasing number of things capable of being done by PC. This is because installed software has continuously enhanced capabilities. Also, the dependency of human being on PCs is more significant. Further, the functions of PC are incorporated into many consumer electronic and information products (e.g., personal digital assistant (PDAs), cellular phones, or the like) to tailor the needs of consumers. In other words, such electronic products are multifunctional ones. Moreover, the electronic device has the capability of accessing the Internet for downloading data therefrom or communicating information therebetween.
Typically, a commercially available electronic device such as PDA or cellular phone has a display for showing messages and the like. Also, user may clearly see the shown messages or edit files thereon. It is typical for manufacturer to mount a hinged cover on display for protection. An advantageous benefit of such cover is that display is protected from being damaged while user carrying PDA or cellular phone. Further, the appearance of PDA or cellular phone is still well preserved.
But this configuration is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reason: The total size of a PDA or cellular phone is increased when cover is opened as compared to that of a closed PDA or cellular phone. This may adversely affect the popularity of PDA or cellular phone because the current trend is slim and compact as pursued by consumers. Further, in a preferred form of using PDA or cellular phone, user may feel a degree of convenience if cover is removed. In view of this, it is desirable to design a PDA or cellular phone having a removable cover so that user may select to mount cover on display as desired. This has the advantages of facilitating the use of display, protecting display in an unused state, preserving electronic device""s appearance, integrating cover and PDA or cellular phone, and tailoring the needs of user.
Thus, there is a need of an electronic device having a removable cover in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art, i.e., the total size of an electronic device is increased when a cover is opened, it is inconvenient in a used state, and the display of electronic device may be damaged if the cover is not provided.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic device having a removable cover for obtaining the advantages of protecting a display of the electronic device in an unused state, preserving the electronic device""s appearance, and integrating the cover and the electronic device. When the cover is required to stay in a closed state, simply pull a hinged member to disengage an elastic hook from a slot. Thus, it is easy to remove the cover from the electronic device. Next, snap the hinged member to the original closed position. This does not change the electronic device""s appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic device having a removable cover. For the purpose of positioning the cover in one of a plurality of angles with respect to the electronic device in an open state at least one protuberance is provided on a surface of each lug of the cover and at least one positioning member is provided around a hole of each lug. Hence, snapping members of the electronic device are in an interference engagement with the positioning members and the protuberances for permitting the cover to position in a desired angle about the electronic device and for permitting a user to easily position the cover in the angle.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.